Midnight shower
by Ilovemahfridge
Summary: After a mission, Levi wakes Eren up in the middle of the night, to make him shower, but since Eren fools around in the shared bathroom, Levi decides to help him out... and maybe do other things (if you know what I mean c:) *LEMON* Ereri


Helloooo,

This is my first fanfiction, so this is the first time, I'm writing smut. On top of that, it's the first time I'm writing an english fanfic (*not my native language*) so please don't kill me if there's something wrong with my grammar, but feel free to correct me. And about the fic, I don't really know why, but Eren goes seme... Well, it's still buttsecks, so enjoy c:

* * *

It was after a mission in wall Maria, when Eren returned to his dungeon cell, all sweaty and exhausted. He couldn't even recall how he got into bed, the only thing he remembered was the fact, that no one even bothered to chain him up, at least until Levi showed up.

"Wake up, you little shit" These words and the sharp pain in his ribcage woke him up. Obviously, Levi kicked him. Eren groaned in pain and lazily opened his eyes. "Now go shower, you're all filthy and I don't want to change your sweaty bed sheets, brat." He did as he was told and headed for the shared bathroom. It was only natural for him to be the only one there, since it's midnight. 'And because I am the only one to suffer under Heichou's commands.' Eren ironically thought to himself. He quickly undressed and stepped under the warm water. After a few minutes of just standing in the shower and enjoying the warmth, he heard the shower next to him being turned on. 'Who the hell would shower in the middle of the night? ... Besides me'

"Oi, brat! I can't hear you scrubbing the filth of your skin!" He heard Captain Levi, who was showering next to him, say. 'Oh right, how could I forget, he had to babysit and look after me wherever I go?' "Still can't hear you!" The raven haired man now stood in front of him, facing him completely naked and Eren started to blush madly. He turned around to hide himself, stuttering "C-could you at least warn me before showing up here. You know… I'm naked"

"Oh, really? I expected you to be fully clothed. Of course I fucking knew you would be naked." Note the sarcasm. Levi put some showering gel on his hands and went closer. "What are you…?" "If you can't shower yourself, I guess I will have to wash you. Just don't complain afterwards." He said and started to rub Eren's back. His hands went dangerously low and he spread the soap just above his butt. "Turn around." He commanded. "But-" "Did I fucking stutter? I said: turn around."

And again, Eren did as he was told. Before he could protest, Levis hands were everywhere, rubbing the soap from his neck to his chest. Eren's muscles twitched under his touch and Levi's hands traveled down his upper body. A husky moan escaped his lips. "Brat" Levi whispered. He grabbed Eren's ass and squeezed it, getting another moan from his superior. "Heichou…"

"Damn, why are you such a hot brat?" Levi asked, growing painfully hard. He pushed Eren against the shower wall and kissed him passionately. Eren felt like he was in heaven, as Levi pressed himself more against him, making him feel the older man's hardness. Eren's hands wandered from Levi's messy locks down his back, slipping between his butt cheeks to massage his entrance. A moan escaped his lips as he broke the kiss so both of them could catch their breath. "I never… hah… knew you could be such a tease… Heichou." Eren spoke, panting. "Don't get too cocky, brat."He started to kiss down Eren's neck, leaving red marks on his sun kissed skin, gaining more groans and moans from the teen. The situation got out of control, the heat was maddening. Kisses became sloppy, tongues fighting, lip biting. Eren moaned again into Levi's mouth as he felt cold fingers around his erection. "Ah…" While Levi's hand pumped around his hot flesh, Eren's fingers found its way inside his tight walls, fingering him. "Oh god… Eren"

"I … nghh… love it when you say my name." Eren whispered in Levi's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Levi's face instantly turned red and Eren made a note to himself, to bite his ear more often. Their lips met again and the tongue fight began. They parted due to lack of oxygen and a thin line of saliva connected them. "Eren… I'm nghh… coming" he gasped. "Me too." Eren responded just before he explode in Levi's hand. The shorter man came a few seconds after.

Both of them rode out their orgasm, before melting into another kiss. It just wasn't enough. "Eren… I-" "Need you?" "Yes…" Levi felt himself being turned around. He put one hand against the wall to support himself, as he felt Eren's hardness at his entrance. "Since you're the one who's stretched… I will gladly take you." He said and pushed himself inside. "Fuck… ah… Eren." Levi moaned at the size of Eren's manhood. Soon he felt his walls being stretched by Eren's dick. "Can you feel it, Heichou? ... Nghh, My full length inside of you? Haah…" The raven haired man would go crazy, if Eren didn't move. He started to roll his hips against Eren's, hoping, he could make him move. The teen got the hint and pulled out a little and thrust inside Levi, but painfully slow. "Damn, Eren if you don't go faster I'll… ah!" He moaned as the sudden change of speed. That brat was definitely messing with him. "Nghh... better?" Eren asked as he reached for Levi's nipples, twitching them between his fingers.

He formed a delicious arch in his back, making Eren hold himself back, so he wouldn't ravish the man's skin. Instead he moved faster and harder, driving Levi over the edge. "Eren… ahn, I'm going… to cum…" He felt Eren thrust a few more times before he orgasmed; all over his upper body and a few thrusts later Eren did the same. He pulled himself out of Levi's tight hole, both panting, trying to catch their breath.

Slowly Eren's (sane) mind took control of him again. 'What did just happen? What was I thinking? Oh god, I bet he doesn't even feel the way I do.' He felt soft lips on his, but didn't return the kiss. "What's wrong, brat? Why are you crying?" Levi asked him. Eren shook his head and wiped his tears away. "Was this just a one-time thing? Will you throw me away after this? Please tell me I'm not just a brat to you…" he said, bursting out in tears again. Levi just smiled (YES, he SMILED), stood on his tiptoes and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, brat" Eren's eyes widened as he heard these words. "What…?" "Did I fucking stutter?" He remembered him saying the same thing before. "No… So you mean it?" They looked deep in each others eyes. "Of course, I lo-" He was cut off by Eren's lips moving on his. He felt Eren grin while kissing back. "I love you, too" he said as they parted.

*Next day*

Today the Recon Corps had 3DMG training, so they had to show up early, but Eren was still in his cell, struggling with his belts. He thought about the night before and smiled. Suddenly the door opened and Corporal Levi stood in front of him with a weird face. "What's wrong, Heichou?" Now Levi looked mad. "What do you think? My ass hurts like hell because of you! And you know what… Payback's a bitch." He said, as he trapped Eren between himself and the wall and leaned over. "Besides, you didn't plan on going out there with that tent in our pants?"

* * *

R&R please


End file.
